


Spider-Amanda

by Worldsinwords



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Hamanda, I made this late at night pls excuse errors lmao, Kisses, Spiderman AU, Swearing, a bit of violence, catcalls, someone drew spiderman Amanda and I just had to write it, stupid boys being assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsinwords/pseuds/Worldsinwords
Summary: Amanda O'Neill is Spiderman and sometimes quiet nights holds the most interesting things as well as the scariest things.





	Spider-Amanda

**Author's Note:**

> A/N It's late, I wrote this in a day. Someone drew Spiderman Amanda I just had to do it. Enjoy, commennts are welcomed.

Now normally, Amanda hated responsibilities, she hated being in charge to do good things. Sure being a good person is pretty cool but, that stuff was hard, especially when she found making a bit of chaos easier. She wasn't some Akko Kagari who would do crazy shit like find a fuck ton of lucky four leaves clovers for a classmate, she was just a regular teenage girl. She went to class, messed around in class. She hung out with friends, she pranked the preppy girls like England, Parker and Cavendish and got in trouble for that. A simple, solid routine for a girl who only cared about the moment, her few friends and nothing else.

Then a spider bit her arm when she wasn't looking and suddenly… superpowers. Great.

Not that she hated her powers, oh hell no she fucking loved them. Now instead of trying to figure out how to reach a high part of a building to spray paint it silently, she can just fucking climb a wall or hang on a web and fucking vandalise a place and disappear like fucking Banksy. She can do cool flips, fucking swing everywhere and anywhere, she can fucking lift a car (and finally beat Jasminka in an arm wrestle) and shoot fucking webs out of her hands! It's the coolest shit ever!

The only thing she hated about it was the responsibility. She got to behave, hold back her swearing and help people. Sure it was fun sometimes and taking random selfies with strangers was great. But patrolling every day and getting shot at by police was not. Apparently, she's deemed as a threat to the public, even though she never hurt any of them! Actually, that's a bit of a white lie.

After getting the basics down in an abandoned warehouse, Amanda told her friends, Jasminka and Constanze, about the crazy ass spider and all the cool stuff she could do. They were worried but after knowing that she wasn't possessed they freaked out as she did! They also promised to keep her powers a secret and was really happy for her about her new cool abilities.

But when she pulled a grand scale prank on Professor Finneran that didn't go as well as Amanda liked, they got mad at her for abusing her powers. Sure, it was a  _bit_  over the top, sure Finneran went to the hospital and came back with a bandaged arm but Amanda didn't mean it to be that bad! Also, Finneran was alive! So really, no harm was done- unless Amanda counted her own guilty conscious.

However, Amanda made up for it. She paid attention in class, helped Finneran get stuff and she no longer pranked her! This stuff helped her a bit with her guilt but it all came back when Finneran told her, after Amanda got her some files on a high shelf, that she was proud of her getting better grades and was really thankful that Amanda helped her when before they were antagonistic to each other along with other mushy feelings stuff. That was a moment Amanda never forgot and for once in her life, she took her teacher's words to heart.

Which is why Amanda now spent her free time helping people with her powers. Not as Amanda of course but as a superhero, with the help of her friends. Jasminka helped make the suit and fix her up with things got rough and Constanze built all the cool nanotech. Unfortunately, her superhero name was stupid, somehow people managed to figure out she was a teenager with her height and called her Spidergirl. It was a shit name and it only forced Amanda to do more superhero stuff like stop some robberies and stop a train from crashing cause the brakes fucked up just so that she could have her input with what they call her. Not that she had the chance, they kept trying to catch her if she was still around the crime scene.

" _Spidergirl is a menace!"_  Cried the stupid Blackwell politician.

The bright side was that the school didn't hate her or at least, most of them didn't. She had a few people slandering her name like Avery and Chloe's bunch. The top trio, Cavendish, England and Parker were surprisingly supportive of her secret second life (she couldn't find a good reason to call them bitches again after hearing this). Her other friends like Akko found the whole thing cool and Amanda found it hard to keep the secret from her but it was her own good. Besides, Amanda wanted to keep her secret life and her school life completely separate.

Unfortunately, fate thought otherwise.

It was around 9pm on a cold Saturday evening and like most spring nights, it was raining. Or at least it was, the downpour now fizzled to light rain, or spitting as Amanda's more British classmates called it. This meant Amanda had no excuse to do her usual evening patrols and like some days it seemed to be quiet night, leaving Amanda sitting down alone in the rooftops, being absolutely bored.

"Anything on the radios Stan?" Amanda sighed as she lifted her hand to under her ear. Stan or it's proper name, STANBOT was an A.I Constanze built into the suit to help her keep track of her surroundings and it acted like a walkie talkie between her, Constanze and Jasminka. Amanda didn't like it a first but now she's grateful to have a person to talk to.

"Negative, it seemed to be a quiet night for the police as well." Stan's robotic voice whirred in her ear.

Amanda let out a cold sigh as she looked to the stars above, barely visible with the city's nightlife. "This doesn't feel right Stan," Amanda mumbled idly.

"Surely it's a good thing that crime is on a low."

Amanda groaned as she placed a hand over her mask. "Yeah it is Stan but I'm bored." She had this conversation with Stan so many times already and she wasn't that bored to start a new one again. Amanda stood up and swung away, just so that she can feel the air against her and hopefully have the wind block out Stan's voice.

"Oh no, the local superhero is bored, whatever shall she do!" Stan drawled, their tone oozing with sarcasm. Amanda landed on the side of a building, her body suddenly tense as she moved her head up, eyes slowly scanning the distance below like a hawk.

"Hey, Stan?" She asked with a low whisper, voice teetering to caution. "Shut up please?"

Stanbot couldn't hear her, or if they did, they didn't listen. "It's not like she has any graffiti hobbies or web-shooting abilities to pass the time."

Amanda growled as she shoved her hand against her ear. "No seriously Stan shut up." The A.I gave her needed silence and Amanda's focus enhanced as she scoured the streets before swinging away to a certain direction and focused again. The only ambience she allowed herself to hear was the thudding of her own heartbeat and the slow incline of rain against her suit as drizzle returned to a downpour.

All was silent, quiet. Then Amanda heard racing steps of heels. Her head shot up and with a single motion she jumped from the building and pulled herself into a fast swing. "Stan get me the quickest way to Woodward Street, something bad is about to happen there."

* * *

 

Hannah England was not having a good day, or evening really because it was night time. Anyways, she was not having a good time. First, she woke up late, which sucked because she had to rush to get herself ready for a shopping spree with Barbara for Andrew's party tonight. Then she got sucked into a petty fight with Chloe about Spidergirl because the bitch was somehow there at the mall. Then the party had to end short because Akko and her stupid friends crashed it!

Well, the party didn't exactly end but she didn't want to hang around someone as idiotic as Akko, especially when people lumped her admiration for Spidergirl with Akko's crazed fangirling. She understood why the idiot liked the hero in question, Spidergirl was naturally amazing but Hannah hated how much she gushed over her. Barbara called her jealous but that implied that Hannah had feelings for the superhero-which she doesn't! She just thought she was really cool, and sweet and made funny jokes.

Okay, maybe she had a bit of a crush on the superhero. It wasn't her fault though, Spidergirl saved her before- well not her specifically, but she was a passenger in the train she stopped. She even caught Hannah when she fainted when she thought she was going to die (not the real one of her best moment) and even came back to make sure she fine and made some stupid yet funny jokes before leaving cause the cops came.

Hannah's train of thoughts died as she shivered against the cold. She raised her jacket hood over her head and pressed her jacket to herself closer, hoping it was long enough to cover her dress. She really should've taken Barbara's offer for a ride home but Hannah didn't want to steal her away from talking with Lotte, also Andrew's place was a 15-minute walk so she would be fine… hopefully. She just had a couple minutes of walking left.

Hannah glanced up as she kept to the street lights, her eyes and ears open for anyone unsavoury. The roads were empty and so were pavements. Some buildings were still open and the rain was becoming even heavier as she walked but Hannah was still fine. Behind her, a bit away, a door slammed open and she jolted. Her steps raced faster as she heard the muffled beat of club music and the angry shout of a man.

"Get the hell out and come back when you're 18 ya brats!"

"Fuck you, you bastard!" A person yelled, Hannah guessed him to be around her age and her pace doubled. Numerous other voices yelled out as well, they all similar to her age group.

"Oh, do you want me to call the cops on ya? Tell them about these Appleton brats trying to illegally drink alcohol in a bar?"

With that simple threat, the group of boys replaced their threats with banter against each other as they walked away in Hannah's direction. Hannah's heart tripled its speed and Hannah walked faster, trying so hard to look behind her discreetly. Her mind was screaming, she knew about Appleton. It's a prestigious all-boys school that Andrew went to and though most of them were fairly well behaved, there was always a few bad eggs.

But it's okay, she's far away from them. She can get away, she'll be fine.

"Hey, babe wanna have some fun tonight!?" A boy called behind her. There was some jeering laughter from them and Hannah turned a corner. It wasn't where she was supposed to be going but she needed to lose them. "Oh hell no you're not getting away without an answer!"

Hannah  _ran_.

She ran like she never ran before. Her feet ached, she stumbled a couple times, heels clattered loudly despite the downpour. Behind her, getting nearer was the wild cheers of the Appleton boys, laughing and jeering like it was all a game. Compliments and degrading nicknames were flung at her like they were slingshots.

"Come 'ere pretty thing."

"Show us a smile baby!"

Hannah never felt so disgusted and violated from words alone.

Hannah turned a corner and found herself trapped in a dead end and a dark fenced alleyway. She didn't have barely time to react as someone grabbed her arm. Hannah threw away her coat and ran to the dark alleyway. Her arms shivered, now exposed to the cold air and rain whilst tears started to form as whistles haunted every step. Prayers to any witch, any saviour repeated again and again in her head.

Hannah screamed, her prayers becoming begs as she came across a metal ringed fence, her tears quickly became ugly sobs as she struggled to find a way out. Behind her loud steps slowed to a walk, horrible laughs became louder as she attempted to climb but a bad footing caused her to stumble back to the ground. Her back was now against the fence as she stared hopelessly at the crowd of five or so different, slightly drunk Appleton boys with horrible grins.

One of them edged closer. "Well, wanna have some fun now babe?"

Hannah threw a punch at them but went wide as the dude moved back, his friends laughed behind him as they shoved him around, his balance slipping with the wet ground. "Ooooh feisty," the first person grinned when he found his balance. "I like feisty."

"Great cause I'm a fucking feisty fiesta." Out of nowhere, a body slammed the first dude back to his friends causing him to stumble a bit before landing right between Hannah and the boys. Hannah's eyes went wide and her throat went dry, in front of her was none other than her own superhero crush. Spidergirl.

Spidergirl turned to her, the angry triangular shape of her eyes became more rounded and her tense posture relaxed a bit and despite the mask, Hannah heard the softest and concerned voice ever. "Did they hurt you?" Hannah could only shake her head, her heart racing for an entirely different reason now.

"It's you!" The first boy growled eyes narrowed, lips snarling. "The spidercun-" Before he could finish, there was a web stuck against his mouth, turning the rest of confused screaming into muffles.

"Aha," Spidergirl tutted, wagging her finger as she did so. "Be mindful of your language." She might be hearing things from the sheer shock of her crush saving her or because of the rain but Hannah swore she heard a snicker from Spidergirl as she said that.

"Bitch!" Another one swore before getting another web in his mouth.

"You too buddy, no swearing till you're an adult. If I can't swear neither can you."

Having enough of Spidergirl's actions, the rest of the rushed at Spidergirl and Hannah gasped as all of them flicked out hidden knives.

"Ughh," Spidergirl sighed as she shot a web at a nearby box and slammed it into a person's face causing him to stumble to the ground dropping the knife. She used the other hand to stick the second person's knife to the wall whilst dodging the third person's attack. "Do you not listen to your teachers at school?"

"Don't bring a knife to a fist fight!" With her free hands, Spidergirl quickly disarmed the third person and tossed his knife over the metal fence before landing a series of punches on him, knocking him out. "Or was it doesn't bring a gun to a knife fight?" With lightning speed, Spidergirl turned her attention to the boy stuck to the wall and rapid-fire webs at him, trapping him forever.

The dude who got sent to the ground with the box stood up, knife in his hands charged at Spidergirl with a yell as the other two people who she webbed to the face earlier managed to free themselves. He slashed at spidergirl and Spidergirl backed away a bit, her triangular eyes of her mask narrowing. He slashed again, his friends backing up to give him space as Spidergirl webbed his other arm, jumped to the wall and yanked him to an instant knock out as he slammed into the wall.

Before anyone can even react, Spidergirl shots two webs at a dude, one on each shoulder and charged at him, kneeing him to the ground with a thud. Enraged, the leader grabbed the fallen knife. "Fuck this!" He screamed as he charged forwards, not to Spidergirl but Hannah. Hannah screamed, expecting an injury but when he was a couple inches away from her, he froze. Fear was all over his eyes before he got pulled back as if he was at an end of a rope, the final knife clattered to the ground.

In the dark alleyway, illuminated by a street light near the mouth and the moon above, rain still pouring heavily still around them, creating puddles to reflect the moment in all angles. Hannah watched as Spidergirl lifted the leader up by the collar of his shirt, the boy in question whimpering. Spidergirl's eyes on her mask were slits and aura scarier than death emitted from her. Then in the deadliest, most severe and most protective voice, Spidergirl growled.

" _Don't_  touch her."

Before he could reply Spidergirl knocked him out with a single punch and let his body hit the floor anticlimactically. They stayed there in this moment, Spidergirl staring at the ground, Hannah staring at her. Time was lost to the most surreal as Hannah tried to wrap around her head what happened and how fast everything went. Hannah wanted to speak, she wanted to say something. She had to say something. A thank you, a question, a what in the hell do those words mean? A do we know each other? A do you remember me from before? Yet despite her needs, she found no courage to speak.

Spidergirl's head shot up and for a single second, they both held eye contact. Then Spidergirl shot a web to the sky and Hannah's eyes went wide. She reached her hand out. "Wait-" But Spidergirl was already gone, she swung over Hannah and disappeared into the rooftops, the heavy rain hiding her sound.

Hannah's arm fell back to her chest as she cradled herself, her body shivering. She was too cold to move, too scared to move and too sad to move as well. She knew that Spidergirl was a person who hit than ran, she knew that the cops would have her head and she doesn't hate her for leaving. But she doesn't want to be alone.

Hannah's head jerked up, eyes hopeful at the sound of a spider web and just as she expected, Spidergirl appeared. This time she wasn't empty handed, Hannah's coat, ruined with footprints and the rain was in her hands. "Don't worry only the outside got trodden on," Spidergirl said as she moved to put her coat around Hannah's shoulders before hesitating. "Is it okay if I can touch you? It's okay if you don't want to be touched by the way, it was a scary experience so I understand."

Hannah nodded and she couldn't stop the smile on her face as Spidergirl delicately placed her jacket over her shoulders and leaned in close to make sure that the top button was done up. It was amazing how someone who literally fought against 5 people on her own, three with knives and threatened one of them became someone who cautious, gentle and respecting in as little as five minutes. "Do you need help to stand? Or can you get on on your own?"

Hannah shook her head as she helped herself to stand, clutching on the metal fence for support. If she had Spidergirl help her she would probably faint again. "I'm fine," she blushed as she glanced up at Spidergirl. "Thank you though."

She couldn't see Spidergirl's smile with her mask but Hannah could hear it within her reply. "You're welcome." To finish it off, Spidergirl leant in and pulled Hannah's hood up. Hannah froze, cheeks burning as she brushed past her hair. "Don't want you to get caught in the rain," Spidergirl explained. "Or even more I guess." She added, words a bit fumbled as Hannah giggled at her awkwardness. It was strange to see a superhero awkward like this, it was cute.

"Anyways umm," Spidergirl said as she clapped her hands together awkwardly as she looked away. "I called the police about this, I usually head off but do you want me to stay?" Hannah's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Spidergirl doesn't usually do this, Spidergirl never does this.

"Till at least, you're not alone. I don't like the idea of you being here alone." Spidergirl rambled, her words quickly become fast-paced mumbles. "Or I can take you home if you want? Not that I would use the knowledge against you!" She quickly reassured as she looked back at Hannah, mistaking her shock impression. "I just- y'know, want you to be safe."

Geez, no wonder why she barely stayed behind for people, she was terrible at talking. "You can take me home," Hannah answered as she looked around. "My mum is probably worried about me and I really don't want to stay anymore to explain this."

Spidergirl nodded understandingly before she whipped her head around to the sound of police sirens closing in around the area. "Alright time for us to go England," She said as she walked towards Hannah and held her. The question Hannah was about to ask went dead on her tongue at the action, her entire mind died as the superhero whispered into her eyes. "Hold on tight to me and close your eyes, you'll be home before you know it."

Hannah did she was told and wrapped her arms around the girl, one hand around her neck and the other around her waist whilst burying her burning face into the crook of Spidergirl's chest. As Spidergirl shot a web to the sky and swung away, Hannah couldn't tell if the rapid heartbeat she was feeling was hers or her crush holding her.

"There you go m'lady," Spidergirl said as she helped Hannah down to her bedroom balcony. "Safe and sound, just like I said." Spidergirl was hanging upside down from a nearby tree like a sloth and Hannah would've found it cute if she wasn't so mentally distracted.

Hannah pursed her lips, questions whirring in her head. This was her bedroom, how in the nines name did Spidergirl know this? Was she a stalker? Oh, dear Jennifer was she crushing on a stalker? "How did you know my last name?" She asked as she looked up. "And where I live and where my room was?"

The girl in front of her blinked, her triangular eyes closing and opening. "I… remembered you from the train incident," She started, voice slow and deliberate. "It was one of my first big, save the day sort of things so I wanted to check if everyone there was okay, especially you considering you fainted. If you weren't okay I would've tried to help or send you to someone that could. As for the room, I just guessed."

Hannah's heart swelled, the vulnerability of the confession and how Spidergirl really cared about the people she saved was overwhelming her and her mental filters. "Can I kiss you?" Almost instantly, Hannah covered her mouth with her hands, her face burning a bright red mess. She had no way to fix this, oh the nine she was an idiot.

"As… a thank you?" Spidergirl said, her voice sounded so out of pitch from the shock that for a moment it sounded familiar to Hannah.

Somehow, Hannah's own head didn't have filters. "Yeah… but don't worry its just a stupid thing, you don't need to-" Hannah turned away, not being able to talk or do anything logical with her own head in a total panicked mess. A hand reached out to her grasped her wrist, surprised Hannah turned back around.

"No, it's fine… I don't think it's stupid."

Hannah's throat went dry and her voice went giddy with a giggle. "Okay," she said as she inched closer to Spidergirl, her legs touching the balcony railing as she was face to face with Spidergirl's mouth but upside down. "Can I pull down the mask a bit for the lips?"

A deep whispered chuckle left Spidergirl's mask, sending excited chills down Hannah's spine. "Okay," She laughed with a bit of nerve as she lowered her head down a bit more just so it was easier for Hannah to unfurl a small part of her mask.

Slowly, hands trembling from both nerves and excitement, Hannah pulled down the mask, eyes lingering on the nervous, crooked smile of the superhero before leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was not something worth a thousand pages, there was no romantic symphony. It was awkward, wet and Spidergirl's lips were cracked. It would be remembered as one of Hannah's wildest or weirdest kisses to date but Hannah didn't care.

She didn't care because it was real. She could feel the bumpy texture of her lips, the soft pressure as she kissed back. The tug of the heartstrings, the coldness of her cheeks and the dampness of her own hair was real too. This moment was real and that was all that mattered, even if the superhero pulled back after 5 seconds of kissing, even if she disappeared before Hannah could say goodbye.

They kissed. That was it, it was real. So real in fact that when Hannah entered the comfort of her room, she didn't tell her worried mother that she was home and safe- No she just slid down her wall, fingers just grazing her lips with a single sentence repeating over and over and over again.

"What the hell did I just do?"

….

On a nearby but far enough roof, a certain hero pulled her mask from her face and pressed her fingers against her lips, eyes wide in a daze like she just woke up from a dream.

"Hey, Stan? What the fuck did I just do?"


End file.
